Beautiful Life
by Madam Adrenaline
Summary: SEQUEL TO BEAUTIFUL ACCIDENT! The Beginning is about Eliza's wildest dream and the rest of chapters is the continuance of Beautiful Accident.
1. Once Upon a Time

Here's your sequel

**Here's your sequel! I was just over come with ideas myself… I'm thinking this 'Beautiful Accident' thing will turn out to be a series of fan fictions… Hoorah. Dani Beck is of course out of character! Eliza thinks of her as an evil witch who wants to take away her dad! That's right Dani, she saw that look in your eyes! xD I think everyone is out of character though… Except Eliza and Asita… They're always like that.**

Little Liza was walking through a deep green forest… She had a little red cloak on and a little basket in her hands. She looked up at a tall man with a grey vest and wolf ears.

"Asita!" She screeched.

"My dear what a beautiful cloak you are wearing." He smirked and bowed, "What might you be looking for?"  
"MOM!!" she screamed but Dani beck appeared there instead, "Calm down the mean old wolf can't hurt you!"

Eliza turned around to the tall woman in the royal-amethyst dress with an aqua brooch on her chest, "Come now the both of you! To my castle!" She said suddenly, standing up. Asita picked up Eliza and followed Dani.

By the time they made it to the castle, Eliza was tired and bored. She was left to stand on her own, she followed them both through out the castle, finding this odd. They stopped in a dark and creepy room with a really large mirror. Dani smiled and said an evil queen's words into the mirror, "Mirror, Mirror on the wall, Who's the fairest one of all!?"  
A shadowy and ghostly mask appeared in the mirror's face, "You are my queen…" the mask in the mirror looked in Eliza's direction and then it said, "But keep an eye out for those who may seem more fair…" it disappeared. Asita looked at Eliza, "Eliza is WAY fairer!"

"Liar!" She snapped and ran off in another direction, she left the castle and ended up on an odd path made of gold.

Dani and Asita watched her through a smaller mirror… Contemplating.

Eliza looked around, her hair got tangled in a tree branch, "NYAA!" she tried to break the branch and it didn't work. A dark silhouette helped her with her hair and she looked up at him. Elliot!?

"Da—Prince?" she obviously was following the lines of her dream, not willingly of course.

Elliot bowed. NO he wasn't wearing tights, an old fashioned suit and a cloak thank you, "Hello young lady. I was wondering if you saw a princess with dark and beautiful chocolate colored hair, a smile that would make angels sing, sparkling eyes, dark ivory skin, and a face that looked like it was carved by angels?" Obviously he was describing Olivia. Eliza blinked, "Ohm… Aibori- Shiroi!" she smiled, she was talking Japanese lessons from her teacher… She said 'Ivory-White'

"Yes that's her." He clapped his gloved hands together, "Such a beautiful name… For a beautiful person…" She rolled her eyes and trailed off. Suddenly she was in a castle made of crystals and diamonds, "Holy Cheese!" she said as she looked around. Elliot was following her the entire time. They heard running water… And they looked through a transparent water fall and saw a beautiful dancing figure… A naked figure with short hair.

Elliot walked forward and the figure stepped out while Eliza was exploring other things. Elliot blushed slightly at the beautiful woman, "Aibori- Shiroi…" he smiled lightly and Olivia tilted her head… She could not speak. He walked up to her slowly, "Can you speak?"  
She shook her head and he kissed her, knowing that she couldn't object to it anyway. Olivia broke the kiss when Little Liza looked over.

"Well Prince Stabler, that was unnecessary. " Olivia blushed and gave an angry look.

"You're cute when you're angry."  
She blushed lightly, "Stop it."

He smirked and leaned down, and lifted up her chin,

"Stop playing hard to get Your Majesty…"She blushed more, loving the attention,

"Your highness…"

"My dear..." He smirked again and kissed her. She quickly fell for the kiss, closing her eyes instantly, kissing him back.


	2. Envious Arrogance

**I just now realized my typo in chapter 15 on BEAUTIFUL ACCIDENT there's 4 words in 'I want a lawyer' not 5. And don't worry BEAUTIFUL LIFE is not ALL about Liza's dream but it effects her in her waking life.**

Eliza rose an eyebrow and looked through a crystal mirror, it showed her self… Her cute reflection. Suddenly a blonde boy appeared behind her, "B-Butch?" she turned around to see nothing. She blushed, knowing something was wrong in her young heart. She shook her head then looked back to her waking life parents. Olivia was now in a red dress, long sleeves… A full ball gown with a gold chocker. Elliot was trying to keep an eye one her.

Dani was keeping a close eye on Eliza and, Asita…trying not to drool over the young brunette. Dani grunted and moved the mirror at a weird angle and saw Elliot and Olivia being as in love as ever. She growled, "What makes her think that the prince wants some one as ugly as her… I'm the fairest of them all!" Asita rolled his eyes, "I still say Eliza is."  
"Shut it!" she snapped and he took a step away from the angry queen. She watched them kiss and look at one another like there is no one else in the world… She growled and threw the mirror across the room, and it made a loud 'clunk'.

Eliza looked at her feet then looked at the basket in her hand, wonder why there was a lock on it. A loud crash happened out side of the castle, "LAND HO!" The trio heard some one call out followed by a second voice, "Damn, Lake do you have to say that every time we land? Damn…"  
The three walked outside to two men wearing pirate clothes… Lake and Finn.  
"I can scream what I want. Besides it gives me a reason to say ho!" Lake retaliated with his fists on his hips, leaning forward and glaring at Finn.

Finn rolled his eyes, "Just shut up and take down the damn flag. "

Eliza blinked in confusion, "Uh, hello?" she hand no idea where the water came from, cause she was waist deep in it now.

"AYE! A MERMAID!" Lake shouted when he pointed his sword to Eliza while he held on to a pillar of the ship.

"AH LAKE SHUT THE HELL UP AND STOP TALKIN' LIKE THAT!" Finn turned around and shouted. Eliza tilted her head, "Uhm… I'm not a mermaid."  
"Well that tail sure says you are." She looked down and saw a red mer-tail in the water, she screeched, "WHAT THE FISH!?"

"Fish is righ'…" Fin walked over, he squinted and looked at Olivia who was far enough to be on dry land, "if I'm a fish then she's a shark."

"What?" Lake looked at him strange.

Eliza followed his gaze, "That's Princess Aibori-Shiroi."  
"…Aibro- Abra… Wha?" Fin looked confused.

"…Ivory-White." She rolled her eyes.

He smiled, "She Is HOT." He said loudly. Olivia looked over with an eyebrow raised, "COULD YOU GET ANY LOUDER?" she screamed in a friendly tone.

He smiled then saw Elliot walk over, and his eyes narrowed as his smile left, "I knew it was too good to be true. A single princess." He walked away to sulk on the other side of the ship. Eliza was trying to find out how the hell she got a tail. She sighed and swam to the land, and her tail turned into feet. She sighed in relief but her initial relief quickly faded when a grey figure came and swiped her up in it's arms. Olivia watched the figure take Eliza, "LOLITA!" she screamed and chased after, with Elliot right behind. All of a sudden Asita froze in mid stride and disappeared with her.

Eliza looked around hurriedly, "Wha- who, Wha?" she looked at Asita who was smirking.

"Your fangs are big and scary." She shuddered.

"All the better to eat you up with my dear…" he chuckled.

"EEEEEE!" she tried to run, but didn't move…

Abruptly she woke up screaming, in her own bed, in her purple pajamas… She sighed in relief, and looked at the door because she heard foot steps, "Eliza! What's wrong?!" Olivia said as she opened the door.

"N-Nothing mommy… Just a bad dream…" she shuddered and laid down. Olivia tucked her in and kissed her forehead good night…

Eliza woke up in a dark bed in a dark room. She grunted and looked at the various mirrors around her. Dani was in front of her large phantom mirror… Eliza walked out and watched the dark queen.

"Mirror, Mirror on the wall who's the fairest one of all!?" Dani smiled when the phantom mask appeared in the mirror.

He sadly replied, "Thou art fairer than all who are here, lady queen. But more beautiful still is Ivory-White and her true spawn." Then the queen was shocked, and turned yellow and green with envy, she knew who the spawn was as well…

Eliza's eyes widened, scared that Olivia might be harmed by Dani.

She called a Asita, and said, "Take the child away into the forest. I will no longer have her in my sight. Kill her, and bring me back her heart to prove you did so. Then kill find Ivory-white at her Crystal Kingdom and kill her as well…" Eliza gasped and clutched tightly to the basket in her hand. She ran as far as she could, appearing at the crystal kingdom. She hugged Olivia, "We have to hide!" was the first thing out of the young girl's mouth…


	3. Shouldn't have Fallen in love With

I know it's been a while but I've moved and I had my first weeks of freshman year xx

I know it's been a while but I've moved and I had my first weeks of freshman year xx

And with the new SVU and all… things won't change much either way- considering Finn is staying longer than expected. Kim…Oh my god I hate her

So yeah- even if this wasn't AU We'd keep Corinne.

"Elliot…"

Eliza heard it as a distant word…

"Elliot…"

The voice sounded alert- or scared.

She shook her head and woke up,"Mama?" she looked up with sleepy eyes- Eliza was running a fever a minute ago… A high one.

Olivia was hovering over Eliza- while she was on the phone—this was the second day in a row that Eliza wouldn't wake up. When Olivia realized that she was awake she sighed in relief… She hung up on Elliot- who fell asleep while on the phone… He had stayed up waiting for Eliza to wake up and was finally convinced to go home.

Eliza looked around- confused. She was in a white room. Who the heck did they get her into a hospital bed without waking her up?

_Strange_… Liza thought.

Olivia suddenly hugged her little girl-"Eliza…You're alright…" her voice was quiet. Eliza blinked in confusion.

"That was strange… My dreams that is…"

* * *

It wasn't long before she was able to go home… They couldn't exactly find out why she wouldn't wake up.

She blinked- reliving her dream at this point.

Elliot hugged them both tightly in his arms- and she remembered the crystal waterfall and she shivered. This was going to be though.

She was able to go back to school the next day. Eliza wasn't sure if she was going to be alright in class… Olivia was scared that she was going to go to bed without waking up again...

"Miss. Benson!"

"I'm up!" Eliza's head shot up from her desk- making her note book fall on the floor- the children laughed at her.

One of the boys next to her picked up her note book and gave it to her. She bushed and smiled at him and whispered,"thanks…" then she looked at her furious teacher," Sorry… I won't fall asleep again…" she bowed her head.

Eliza bit her lip and looked over at the boy that gave her note book back… He was the only boy that was nice to her in the class. She started to day dream. And he was the prince… She's known him for a few years- his name is Edward. She studied the way he looked as he wrote down some notes. He had raven black hair, slightly tan skin and a loving smile… He always smiled a bit- unless he was under contentment… Tallest boy in the class- wow 3'11. She smiled a bit them a ruler snapped down on her desk- "GAHH!" she snapped RIGHT out of her fantasy.

"Miss. Benson if I have to tell you ONE more time to pay attention, you're going to the office!"

She nodded several times,"Y-y-y-yes sir."

He was now explaining about the school play… A small version of the frog prince… That caught her attention.

* * *

Olivia and Elliot were working on another…Boring day. Yes- working… Simply solving cases that didn't take a brain surgeon to find out.

"Liv." Elliot looked up.

"Yes?" Olivia looked at Elliot.

"Eliza said she wanted a cat yesterday."

"What-? No. We can barely live on what we have. We can't afford to feed a pet too."

"Frankly- I liked the idea."  
"Elliot!"

"What?"

"We can't afford it."  
"One of her friend's cats are going to have kittens."  
"No."  
"Liv."  
"No."  
"Livia."  
"No…"  
"Olivia."

"No!"  
"Come on!"

"Elliot. I said no."  
"Oy…" he gave up and went back to writing down notes.

* * *

Eliza sat in the middle of the playground- half asleep. Then she saw Edward and looked up at him, he was on the swing, not swinging- but reading a book. She walked up to him, "H-Hi…" she smiled a bit. He looked up and smiled at her.

She just stared at him… Until he asked.

"Am I dazzling you?" No 6 year old could have such an extended vocabulary… But this one did. She shook her head,"Uhm… thanks for uhm….Everything."  
He blinked," Like what?"

"…Helping up my fallen stuff, telling people to go away when they stole my lunch…"

"Oh, you're welcome?" he smiled again, "wanna share lunch tomorrow?"

"Ah- Sure!" she sounded very delighted.

"Okay! Meet me by the lunch room doors at lunch time then!" he stood up and closed his book.

"Okee!" she smiled brightly and waved as he walked away.

* * *

When she skipped to Olivia's desk later that day she was smiling brightly- which kind of frightened her mother…

She told them about her whole day… And El and Liv 'ooo'ed and 'aww'ed at the right places… Until she go to the part about Edward.

"He's been nice to me since pre-school. And tomorrow he wants me to share his lunch with him." That made Olivia laugh and Elliot twitch.

"Seems like Eliza has her first crush." Olivia said.

"I don't like the sound of this kid." Elliot grunted.

"Oh please- you don't even know him."

"I do by the way she explained him!"  
"Elliot. "  
"Edward Abbot is my friend's son. And my friend- well he's not really the most trustworthy… And the apple doesn't fall far from the tree!"  
Eliza butted in, "Well I like him."  
Elliot pouted…

_Ever fallen in love with someone you shouldn't have fallen in love with?_


End file.
